


New Guy

by axton_writes



Series: 9-1-1 Drabbles [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Workplace Sex, author can't write smut, no beta we die like men, sex in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axton_writes/pseuds/axton_writes
Summary: Buck can't stop staring at the new guy.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 9-1-1 Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689991
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post:
> 
> https://axton-blogs.tumblr.com/post/616166553847808000/matan4il-incorrect-buddie-all-the-giffing

He had been working out with the probie all morning, and Evan couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. 

His body was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and the way he stuck his tongue out in concentration as he kicked the punching bag made him look even hotter to Evan, who was about to lose his form any second now, and when the probie glanced at him, slipping his tongue back into his mouth with a smirk, the only thing stopping him from breaking his neck with the bar was Chimney’s hands barely hovering over him. 

“Jesus, Buck, get it together.” 

Evan’s face flushed red with embarrassment, and he glanced over to the probie one more time, hands running over his face. 

“How about we get some squats in before shift’s over?” 

Chimney took a step back from the bar, letting Evan sit up, and he rolled his eyes. 

“This has nothing to do with your newfound infatuation with the probie, right?” 

Evan rolled his eyes, getting up and picking up two plates for the squat bar. Probie glanced over from where he was fixing his form, seeing Evan’s back turned to him, and he gave him a once over, looking over to Chimney and giving him a wink before turning back to the punching bag, getting in a few more hits. 

“All I’m saying is that maybe we’re just not doing well together, you know? Yeah, she’s kinda cool and all, but she’s been a little distant lately?” 

It came out as a question in the end, and Chimney rolled his eyes again, going to the pull up bar right next to Evan. 

“Well, Buckaroo, she did leave for Ireland a week ago. You need to give her some time, she’ll come around.” 

Probie let up on the punching bag and settled on the same bench Evan was on a moment ago, picking up where he left off, getting a great view of him as he did his squats, seeming to go lower each time. He could see in the mirror in front of him that the probie had turned his head for a moment, and Evan straightened up and squatted down as low as he could possibly get, making the probie nearly drop the bar on himself. Chimney was quick to help him set it back into place and he threw his hands in the air. 

“I think I’m done for the day.” 

He picked up a towel from the rack and left, Evan now doing squats on his own, eventually finishing and dropping the bar onto the ground. 

“You know, we really didn’t need another guy around here, but it’s cool having the extra help.” 

Probie looked to Evan, who was now staring him down intently, and he stood up, taking a few quick strides to meet him face to face, and he bit his lip, now realizing Evan was a good few inches taller than him. 

“Why don’t you tell that to the captain, then? You got a problem with me?” 

Evan shook his head, holding his hands up and taking a step back. 

“No, no problem.” He turned around and whispered under his breath, “fucking Army kid.” 

Probie grabbed his shoulder and he turned around, looking up at him. 

“Say something?” 

“Nope.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Fuck me yourself, you coward.” 

The next thing he knew, he was pressed against the door inside a supply closet, Evan pressing a leg between his two, lips attached to his neck and sucking bright red marks into his skin, hands going underneath his shirt and rucking it up so he could grab his hips. 

Buck pulled them back off of the door, pushing the probie against one of the shelves, knocking over a few things in the process, rocking his hips and grinding his leg into his crotch. 

“What’s your name, Army boy?” 

He gasped into his neck, biting down and licking over another mark. 

“Eddie Diaz.” 

“Eddie.” 

He pulled away, reaching down and into his gym shorts, palming his clothed erection for a moment. 

“You good?” 

Eddie nodded, hands reaching out to hold onto Evan, and he let out a gasp before slapping a hand over his mouth, letting Evan take the reins. He continued to rub his hand over Eddie before dipping his fingers into his boxers and pulling him out, getting down on his knees in front of Eddie. 

Eddie watched as he pulled his gym shorts and boxers down to his ankles, leaning forward to suck just his tip into his mouth, staring up at him with the same look he was giving him earlier, lust and need with complete adoration, and even though Eddie had been on the team with Evan for a day, he couldn’t help but feel the same amount of trust in Evan as he did in him. They pulled a grenade out of a man’s leg, for somebody’s sake, they were bound to get close to each other. 

He leaned forward, taking as much of him into his mouth as he could, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, his eyes closing for just a moment, and damn he was good at this. Eddie bit down on his hand to stifle a moan that threatened to come out, using his free hand to card his fingers through Evan’s curls. 

Buck opened his eyes and looked up, pulling back and popping off before going back down again, bobbing his head and twisting his hand in a way he knew would make Eddie’s knees buckle, and he held himself up against the shelves, ready to come, when Buck pulled off and stood up, dropping his own shorts and boxers. 

“Ever fucked a guy before?” 

Yes, it was crude, and yes, it was hot, but Eddie shook his head, and Evan grabbed the hand that was running through his hair, bringing it to his lips, kissing each fingertip before pulling two of Eddie’s fingers into his mouth. 

That obscene mouth that was just around his cock was now sucking on two of his fingers, coating them with as much saliva as he possibly could, and when he was satisfied they were coated, he pulled off and turned around, bracing an arm against the wall next to the door, and Eddie already knew what Evan wanted. 

He was giddy at the thought of fucking Evan, in the supply closet, at work, and maybe he was a little too enthusiastic, because he inserted both of his fingers into Evan at once, making the man bite into his hand to suppress a groan. 

“Fuck, Eddie.” 

He waited a moment before rocking his fingers in and out of Evan, scissoring them to get him stretched well enough, and even when Evan said he was okay, when Eddie pushed himself in and bottomed out, Evan had a few tears in his eyes, holding onto the wall. 

“You good, Buck?” 

Evan took a moment to adjust to Eddie before nodding, rocking his hips. 

“You gonna fuck me or not, Diaz?” 

Eddie rolled his hips forward, dragging a deliciously low moan out of Evan before pulling back and snapping forward, reaching up to grab a fistful of Evan’s hair, yanking his head back as he picked up a brutal pace. 

Evan held a hand over his mouth, trying to suppress every moan that Eddie pulled out of him, the pain of him tugging on his hair mixing with the pleasure of Eddie hitting that spot that made his toes curl and his cock twitch. 

It wasn’t long before Evan came over his thighs, knees nearly buckling underneath him, and it took Eddie two more times before he came inside him, letting out a low moan of, “Evan.” 

They took a minute, both men trying to catch their breaths, and Evan straightened up, letting Eddie pull himself out. Once their boxers and shorts were pulled back on and Evan’s hair was presentable again, he turned to face Eddie, a hand creeping up the side of his neck to rest on his cheek. 

“I like it when you say my name.” 

“Evan?” 

He leaned forward and kissed him, sneaking his other hand to his waist. He pulled off and nodded. 

“Yeah.” 

He turned and left the supply closet, slipping out and heading to the showers. 

A few minutes later, Eddie slipped out of the closet to the locker room, sitting on the bench with his phone in his hands. 

Upstairs, Hen hands Chimney a twenty-dollar bill.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write smut often, okay?


End file.
